Le bleu de tes yeux
by Mira-chan14
Summary: OS. Retrouvailles entre certaines personnes après le combat contre Hadès.


Le bleu de tes yeux

- Encore banni, hein ?

Son regard se posa sur Mirajane. Sa présence le surprenait. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait examinatrice. Il soupira en voyant son précieux Raijinshu s'avancer. Fried allait l'ensevelir sous son admiration, Evergreen pleurerait et Bixrow... Resterait Bixrow. Bien sûr, il eut raison.

- Tu es de retour, alors ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

Après tout, comme l'avait dit Mirajane, il était _encore_ banni. Le vieux avait eu la réaction qu il attendait. De toute manière quoi ça lui servirait de réintégrer la guilde ? Après le mal qu'il lui avait fait, il ne voyait pas pourquoi on lui pardonnerait. Une queue se forma devant la fillette aux cheveux bleus. Probablement une nouvelle recrue. En regardant plus attentivement, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait des pouvoirs de guérison. Encore un atout pour Fairy Tail. N'ayant pas envie de faire la queue, il alla s'installer plus loin.

- Alors, ton voyage ?

Il haussa les épaules en se tournant vers Mirajane.

- J'vais un peu partout. Faut bien que je m'occupe. T'es examinatrice, alors ? Je me demande qui est tombé sur toi.

- Elfman et Evergreen. D'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment perdu bêtement contre eux.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Evergreen et Elfman font équipe ?

Elle acquiesça.

- On t'a pas manqué ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Le regard du blond erra sur les membres de la guilde. Natsu et Grey se battaient. Erza tentait de les séparer en hurlant. Le vieux regardait tout ce petit monde d'un air impassible. Fried pleurait encore sur son retour. Et les autres faisaient la queue auprès de la guérisseuse.

- D'une certaine façon, oui.

Mirajane le regarda en souriant.

- Tu as changé, Luxus. Avant, tu n'aurais jamais avoué qu'on comptait pour toi.  
>- Se faire bannir, ça fait réfléchir. Et je n'ai pas dit que vous comptiez.<p>

- C'est presque pareil. Ne joue pas sur les nuances.

Gêné, il passa la main dans ses cheveux en épis. C'est vrai qu'avant, il n'aurait jamais avoué une telle chose. Il aurait dit que c'était une faiblesse. Mais toutes ces personnes... Il avait grandi avec la plupart d'entre elles.

Mirajane regardait le blond cogiter. Luxus avait toujours été du genre réfléchir ou rester silencieux. On entendait généralement que le son des écouteurs qu il avait en permanence sur les oreilles. Il se tourna vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Mais ce qui m a le plus manqué , c est toi. Déclara-t-il maladroitement.

Les mots firent leur chemin dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Avait-il vraiment dit..Avec surprise, elle le vit rougir. Il se leva brusquement, la plantant là .

Il avait eu besoin de marcher. Pourquoi lui avait-il avoué ça, aussi ? Il s'en était rendu compte durant son voyage. La personne à qui il pensait le plus souvent, hormis son grand-père, c'était la barmaid aux cheveux blancs. Il s'était beaucoup interrogé à ce sujet. Au début, il s'était nié ses sentiments. Il s'était dit que c'était peut- être parce que son visage était le dernier qu'il avait en tête avant de quitter Magnolia. Ses yeux bleus venaient souvent le hanter. Mais de là lui dire ça ! Il n avait pas réfléchi, c'était sorti tout seul.

- Luxus ?

Il ne répondit pas, mettant les mains dans ses poches, fixant l horizon d'un air impassible. Il savait qu'elle le suivrait. Il la connaissait après tout. Mirajane était curieuse de nature. C'était probablement son plus gros défaut. Ça et sa manie de voir des couples partout.

- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais ?

Le jeune homme soupira.

- C'est pas mon genre de dire n'importe quoi.

Elle resta silencieuse et il sentait que ce silence allait le rendre fou. D'habitude, elle parlait à tord et travers, et là, rien. Il sursauta en sentant ses doigts se saisir des siens.

- T'as toujours autant de mal avec les sentiments, hein ?

Il se crispa sous le reproche. Même si elle avait raison. Il entremêla ses doigts aux siens pour toute réponse.

- J'ai pensé souvent à toi, moi aussi.

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle, étonné par sa déclaration. Ses yeux bleus brillaient et elle rougissait.

- J'ai toujours eu de l'admiration pour toi. Tu étais celui qui était puissant et qui restait inaccessible aux autres. Tu nous rejetais même. Et...

Elle ne put que se taire lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur les siennes et qu il l'enlaça. Elle ne put se retenir de sourire contre ses lèvres. Luxus avait toujours été un homme plus de gestes que de paroles. Il se détacha d'elle et la fixa.

- Tu parlais trop. Ricana-t-il.

Elle eut un petit rire. Elle le fixait avec son petit regard attendri.

- Il faut bien que je comble ton silence.

- Au moins on se complète.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le camp en se tenant par la main. Un silence de mort les accueillit. Jusqu'à ce que...

- Si t'es un homme, viens m'affronter avant d'oser poser la main sur ma soeur !

Mirajane se mit rire en voyant Luxus courir pour échapper à un Elfman surexcité . Erza tapota l'épaule de la blanche.

- Luxus et toi ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé ...

Le Raijinshu s'interposa entre Elfman et Luxus.

- La pagaille va commencer. Soupira Lucy.

- Ne touche ma soeur que si tu l'aimes. Comme un homme !

- A ton avis, pourquoi je lui tenais la main ?

Pour une déclaration en public, c'en était une. Tous les mages présents eurent la mâchoire pendante. Parce que entendre Luxus avouer quelque chose de cette ampleur, c'était un choc.

- A quand le mariage ? Lança Evergreen en plaisantant.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et ils se retournèrent tous. C'était maître Makarov qui était tombé dans les pommes. Le choc de la déclaration de Luxus associé à l'idée d'un mariage entre ces deux mages puissants avait été trop fort. Et que dire si ils avaient des enfants ? Il se faisait décidément trop vieux. Il ne survivrait pas à ça.


End file.
